Love, Luck, and Life
by SnowGlimmer
Summary: A collection of one-shots detailing the budding romance between a young girl and the man she loves.   Bonnie/Andy   WIP
1. Estranged Existence

Forward: Ever since seeing Toy Story 3, I've been unable to get the idea of a romance between Andy and Bonnie out of my head. Although the age difference is extreme, it's not unusual, and I intend to keep this below PG-13. Bonnie is fairly young for my stories, and Andy is in his twenties, so there will be no sexual content in these stories. I'm using a set of prompts called 20x5, and I'm using set seven. Please be kind, enjoy, and if you don't enjoy May-December relationships, please don't read any further.

******1. Estranged Existence **

Eleven was a strange age to be. Trying to settle in to sixth grade, with no recess and cliques of popular girls and popular boys to try and navigate, and it was more than a little bit daunting. She'd always been an odd one; combining bright colors and wild patterns, keeping her hair short while the other girls her age kept their hair slicked back in perfectly groomed ponytails. She kept to herself, keeping her nose buried in a book rather than conversing with her classmates between classes.

Although it concerned her mother that she had no close friends to invite to her birthday party, it didn't particularly bother Bonnie. Her teachers said she was wildly gifted, much more intelligent and creative than other children her age, and as a result may have trouble making friends. Whatever the cause, it meant she had more time to read, and that made her happy.

Her room had changed little since making the transition to middle school. The bed still sported the same well-loved bedspread, and her most treasured possessions set upon shelves above her desk. Although she didn't play with them any more, her toys were still where she could easily access them. She liked to move them, set up little tableus to keep her entertained. Currently, they were sitting at make-shift tables enjoying pint-sized cups of tea and coffee in thimbles.

It was supposed to be her party, and her mother had invited a few friends of hers to come celebrate so she wouldn't feel as lonely, but all it did was make her feel anxious. She didn't really know most of the people that well, and it felt awkward to sit downstairs and listen to them talk. A tentative knock drew her attention away from Harry Potter, and the door opened before she could tell the visitor to come in.

Andy hadn't changed much from the eighteen year old he'd been in the pictures her mother took of the two of them playing in the yard. His hair was neater, and he was even taller than he had been, no longer dressing in the rumpled t-shirts and jeans of an adolescent. Although they didn't see each other very often, Bonnie kept the picture of them together stashed in her desk. As she started to figure out that boys didn't have cooties, she was starting to wonder if she might have a crush on the older man.

At twenty-four, Andy was a college graduate and working as a composer for television commercial jingles. Her favorite Pop-Tart ad had been written by him, and she was very proud to know someone with such talent (as she viewed it). Usually, a girl her age wouldn't be smitten with a man thirteen years her senior, but there was something about his sheepish smiles and teasing voice that made her young heart race.

"It's puppy love," Jessie crowed to Woody as they perched upon the shelf after she left for school one day. "I've seen that picture she keeps and how excited she is every time he comes to visit. Mark my words, sherif; something's gonna happen between them, and I just hope it's good."

"What're you doing up here all by yourself?" Andy asked, leaning on the doorframe and surveying her with a fond smile. "If I recall, the reason I'm here is for you, birthday girl."

"Sorry," Bonnie replied as she slipped a bookmark in between the pages before swiveling her chair to face him. "It just feels a little...crowded down there. I know it's my party, but..."

"There are a lot of old people down there," Andy agreed, his heart warming both at the girl's giggle and the scene on the shelves above his desk. Although he'd told her to take care of his toys, he hadn't expected her to proudly display them as she grew old. "I hope I'm not too old to be grouped with them."

"Silly," Bonnie chastised, her interest piqued by a small, brightly wrapped package the man had in his hand. "Is that my present?"

"I shouldn't give it to you now. It's not time to open your presents." But how could he refuse those wide brown eyes and pouting lips? "Well, I guess it's okay as long as you don't tell your mother."

With a happy noise that wasn't quite a squeal, Bonnie took the package from him, wasting no time in ripping the pink and blue polkadot paper from the box. It was smaller than she had expected, and when she took the top off the box, it revealed a thin silver chain with a four leaf clover charm dangling from it.

"Middle school can be pretty rough, so I figured you could use some luck to help get you through it," Andy said, sounding unsure of himself. "You're getting too old for silly gifts, so I wanted to give you something more mature."

Bonnie was already fumbling with the clasp, brushing her fingers over the smooth green surface reverently as it settled against her throat. "It's so pretty," she whispered, grasping the charm gently as she spoke. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Andy replied, relief clear at her acceptance. He leaned down to hug her, and before they could part, she pressed an appreciative kiss to his cheek. It was a childish gesture, but the adoration in her eyes was that of an older girl. "What say you we go downstairs now and join everyone else? I'll try not to bore you to death."

"Maybe you can sing something for me," Bonnie laughed, taking his offered hand and allowing herself to be led from the room. "Write a jingle just for my birthday." As they walked down the hall and down the stairs, animal and doll alike clambered over each other to view the odd couple as they disappeared.

"He's laying it on thick," Mr. Potatohead snorted. "Jewelry for her eleventh birthday? He'll be wrapped around her little finger before she's a teenager!"

"Darling," his wife said with an exasperated sigh, "he already is."


	2. Original Beauty

**2. Original Beauty**

Andy had fond memories of his eighth grade dance. It had been a somewhat awkward stage in his life, when he was still developing and his ears were a bit too big for the rest of his body, but he'd hung out with his friends and danced his first slow dance with a girl (Megan McMillan, who he dated once in high school, but the relationship was a disaster). But, as he had found out over the past three years, Bonnie didn't share many of his fond memories of middle school, so when her mother called to ask him to pick her up early from the dance, he was only too happy to oblige.

The music was too loud for her to be able to hear his calls on her cell phone, so he parked his car next to the gym entrance and meandered inside unstopped. None of the chaperones were concerned about seeing an adult in a suit coming in without a ticket. At first, he had been worried about finding the girl amidst the chaos of moving bodies and dim lighting, but she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Unlike the other girls, who wore their low-rise skinny jeans and tank tops, Bonnie was dressed like a girl going to the classic definition of a "dance". She wore her best sundress, a cute light blue number with big, bold white polka dots, and her favorite strappy white sandals she usually wore to church. Short brown hair was pulled back in a sheer off-white scarf, and she even had on a pair of dainty white lace gloves to complete the number. It made her, by far, the cutest girl at the dance, but also made her stick out like a sore thumb.

Bonnie was usually so confidant, with a sparkle in her eyes and a spring her step. Andy was confident that, regardless of what she decided to do with her future, she would be a roaring success. All the girls who'd teased her for her eccentric nature would come to envy her, and all the boys who thought she was too weird to take an interest in would realize just what an amazing young woman they had missed out on.

But this knowledge didn't make her seem any happier with her lonely position. It made his heart ache a little to see her so unhappy, sitting on the table with her feet dangling listlessly, her chin in her gloved hands as she watched with unhidden envy the couples starting to take over the dance floor as a truly horrific excuse for a love ballad came on to the speakers.

Despite her apparent bad mood, she perked up when she saw him, head and shoulders above the rest of the tweens. "Where's mom?" she asked curiously, swinging her feet out to lightly nudge his knee when he came close enough.

"She had to stay late at the hospital," the young man replied (Bonnie's mother had eventually gone back to school to secure a degree as a pediatrician, and now worked in the children's ward of the local hospital).

Bonnie nodded mutely, not in the mood for conversation, and hopped off the table to make her way out of the gym. Biting the inside of his cheek, Andy warred with himself over the consequences of trying to make her night a little better, and what that might possibly would make him reveal to himself in the process. The more Bonnie grew, the more he seemed to pay attention to her. She'd been an adorable little girl, but as she grew into a beautiful young woman, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her or his mind off her.

Gently, he took one of her hands in his, smiling a bit bashfully as he asked, "May I have this dance?"

The girl's eyes lit up, and the warmth that flooded him at the transparent joy he could see in her expression left no question to his actions. She was still much shorter than him, and as she moved in close, her head settled comfortably against his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. Swaying slowly to Taylor Swift and the chatter of kids in the background, it was a far cry from the romantic dance a man Andy's age probably should have been enjoying.

But the soft pink blush and happy smile on Bonnie's face, the feel of her small arms around him, made it one of the most beautiful dances he'd ever had.


	3. Where were you when I called?

Note: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the reviewers and readers that I've had so far. I was nervous when I first posted these stories, and some of the reviews weren't the nicest, but to those who love this pairing as much as I do, it was worth it. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this update!

3. Where were you when I called?

Blood cold in his veins, pulse pounding in his ears, it was a miracle that Andy made it to the mall without crashing in to another driver. His red Honda groaned in protest as he haphazardly parked half on the curb, half on the street, as close to the flashing lights and angry voices as he could.

It was supposed to be their one-year anniversary. Leslie and he met at work, him a composer and she a talented violinist, and although it had been his best relationship so far, it wasn't perfect. She was jealous and possessive, and so when his phone started ringing in the middle of dinner, she'd demanded he turn it off.

"_It won't take a second," he assured her, eyes falling on the familiar name flashing on his screen._

"_Andy, sweetie, you have to stop coddling her," the blond said, frowning slightly as she sipped her glass of wine. "She's a freshman in high school now. I know she's a good friend of your family and all, but you're going to give her the wrong idea."_

_Chewing his lip, Andy tapped his finger against the screen. When the woman across the table cleared her throat, he pressed the end button, blocking the call._

Half an hour later, he got a call from the police. Where were her parents? No one could get a hold of them, and he was listed as an emergency contact in her cell phone. If it wasn't too much trouble, could he come to the mall to meet them or at least the hospital?

Leslie had been furious, but there was no stopping him now. There were two police cars and an ambulance, with a small crowd of people around the area and a man handcuffed and sitting on the ground. He couldn't see any of Bonnie's friends who she should have been there with, and it made his stomach clench.

"Andy?"

Her hair was mussed, like someone had grabbed her by it, and the front of what had once been her favorite pink blouse was covered in blood. She had a tissue held to her nose, and her palms and knees were scraped and bleeding. Tears streamed down her face, and although she was unsteady, she rose to her feet when she saw him.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Her voice was hoarse, and her shoulders shook. "Mom is working late and Dad left to go out of town today, so I thought I could call you to get a ride home…"

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him. All he could do was stand and gape like a fish as the arguably most important girl in his life stood in front of him, bloody and bruised and hurt and _scared. _What could have happened if no one had come to her aid? What could have been avoided if he'd just answered his phone?

"You _promised,_" she sobbed, stumbling. When he rushed forward to catch her, she swung at him, and that surprised him more than anything. He caught her fist, pulling her close. "You promised that you'd always come get me! You told me that I could count on you! Why didn't you answer me?" she yelled, struggling.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I'm so sorry," he rasped, pulling the angered girl against his chest, wondering if it was because he thought she needed the comfort, or because he wanted to make sure for himself that she was okay. She was cold, too cold for a summer evening, and her body was wracked with sobs. She didn't smell like lilies and sunflowers and sunshine, she smelled like blood and sweat and dirt. "I'm sorry."

Andy was shaking too. His hand came up to stroke her hair, gently, almost as if he were afraid of causing her pain or upsetting her more. Although the tears didn't stop, her convulsions did, and her small form went limp against him, her face hidden against his neck and hands fisting in his shirt.

When he released the girl, Bonnie whimpered, clutching at him tighter. "Shh," Andy soothed, slipping out of his suit jacket and wrapping it around the chilled form before lifting her in his arms. "I'll give the police my number and then we'll go back to my apartment until your mom gets home. We don't need to stick around any longer,"

Dimly, Bonnie was aware of Andy talking to the police, and the angry yells of the handcuffed man as he was herded in to one of the cop cars. The crowd was beginning to disperse, but she couldn't find the energy to care. It was warm and safe in Andy's arms, and try as she might, she couldn't stay mad at him.

Once safely in the trunk of Andy's car, Woody let out a huge sigh, trying to stretch out his cramped limbs in the small pink purse Bonnie carried her belongings in. For the life of him, the man wouldn't be able to figure out what had tripped him right when he had the girl in his clutches. The sound of Bonnie's favorite radio station and Andy's gentle murmurs drifted to his ears, and Woody knew that everything would be alright.


	4. Elusive dreams

First of all, I would like to apologize for the lengthy hiatus. I had a period of time where I was constantly coming up with ideas, but not being around to type them up. I finally decided to get the ball rolling again, and I plan on updating more frequently from now on. We're almost to the half-way point, and this story will still keep its age rating, but things will start to get more serious. Thanks to everyone who's remained faithful and given me such lovely reviews. I love you all!

**4. Elusive dreams**

"I'll be fine, Mom!"

Bonnie's mother surveyed her daughter, splayed out on the carpet of their living room like she was in the midst of making a snow angel, eyes focused behind square frames at a mosquito flitting back and forth in front of the light. "I just don't feel comfortable with leaving you here alone overnight. You're only fifteen, Bonnie."

The brunette sighed, rolling her head to look at her mother, a small frown on her features. "Andy said he'd come over after he finishes work for the evening and make sure you're okay and settled in," her mother continued, and Bonnie went back to watching the mosquito so she couldn't see how her eyes sparkled at the idea.

Really, she had no choice but to concede, although the idea of Andy coming over when her parents weren't home made her feel a bit nervous for some reason. She brought Jessie and Dolly down to keep her company while she poured over her Arthur Conan Doyle collection, lost in the stories of the marvelous detective Sherlock Holmes until her pizza arrived. The evening was much more dull than movies and books made it out to be; maybe it was because she was a dull person. She'd rather be reading than throwing wild parties while she was home alone.

As the sun started to go down, she tried to shower, but something kept scraping against the bathroom window, eventually startling her out early. Her rational mind insisted that it was merely a tree brushing its branches against the pane, and she hurried towards the stairs to retrieve her book and her dolls, only to sprint back in to the bedroom when something banged loudly against the front door.

The towel fell off her head on her way through the door, and her hair curled and dripped against her pajama top, sending icy cold fingers down her back. She knew her eyes were wide, and although the sound didn't come again and the door had been locked behind the pizza boy, she was too scared to venture back down the stairs. The barely repressed child in her was frightened for Jessie and Dolly alone in the dark living room, but she didn't dare venture down to retrieve them.

As night continued to fall, the scraping against the bathroom window could be heard down the hall, and the faintness of it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It was getting late, and she knew that Andy should have been here by now. What if something happened to him? Her far too helpful imagination provided her with images of twisted steel and hot flames and a broken body, and she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the blankets on her bed up over her head. Her mother was right. She was too young to be staying home alone to be murdered by whatever was outside the bathroom.

The door to her room was unceremoniously flung open, and she was screaming and trying to hide further only the covers, only to be drug out by surprisingly strong hands. Everything was blurry, and she remembered that in her panic to leave the bathroom, she'd left her glasses in there. "Bonnie! Bonnie, calm down! It's just me!"

And she felt very ridiculous as she opened her eyes to see Andy standing there, looking very surprised at the distressed girl he was now holding. "I'm sorry," she gasped, a hand clutching her pajamas over her heart. "You scared the hell out of me."

With an arched eyebrow and mutter of "I didn't know you knew that word", Andy released her, handing Jessie and Dolly to her. "What's wrong?" She told him about the scraping in the bathroom, the loud bang on the front door, his lateness, and the way he'd thrown open the door.

"I know it's probably all very normal occurrences, but it still scared me," the girl said, sounding cross with herself as she put Jessie and Dolly in their places on the shelf above her desk. "Sorry if I frightened you."

"I should be the one saying that," Andy said, rubbing the back of his neck. She noticed, now that she was relaxed, that he was wearing sweatpants and a shirt that had seen better days, his shoes were off, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"You don't look so good," Bonnie commented, biting her lip as she fiddled with Bullseye's mane. "When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

"I'm fine," he said, and the brunette girl fixed him with a disbelieving stare. "It's just been a rough week. Work and personal stuff. I was at work all night last night, and I was just going to crash on your couch instead of going all the way back to my apartment."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Bonnie said, standing from her bed, her green pajama top still a bit damp but not as bad as before, and she couldn't feel the water dripping from her hair any more. "Mom said if you planned to stay over, you could sleep in their room. The bed's been made up and everything."

This was something she expected him to protest, but he was apparently too weary to even do that. He crawled under the covers, and to see someone she loved so worn out made her heart ache something terrible. Chewing on her lip and fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she started to leave, but he caught her hand before she could. "Are you still scared?"

The air conditioner kicked in, and the sudden cold air against her damp neck made her shudder, and her eyes were glassy with tears because she _was _scared, scared of the unknown outside her house in the dark and the vulnerable man she'd never seen before. Andy couldn't know all of that, but the moisture in her eyes was enough for him to pull her in to his arms again, more gentle, but still as strong and warm and safe as she remembered from the night he'd picked her up from the mall and carried her up the four flights of stairs to his apartment.

"You can stay here tonight," he said, and his voice was rough with sleep and something else she couldn't identify, but she chose not to ask any questions, crawling under the covers to curl in a tight ball against his chest, almost like a kitten.

Her hair left a cold damp spot on his shirt, but Andy kept her tight against him regardless, because the warmth she radiated more than made up for it. No matter how tired he was, he couldn't seem to sleep any more, but with her comforting warmth and hands curled in to fists resting against his chest, he drifted in to sleep for the first time in a long while.


End file.
